one day
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: One day...one minute is enough to change our life...that may be happy of sadness... Only one day is enough...
1. Chapter 1

She was very excited on that day... Doctor had given her good news ...she was waiting for the moment when her baby calls her mom... She felt like her baby who was hiding in her womb called her...saying that he/she wants to come soon to this world...

She kept her hand oh her belly saying that her baby will he soon in this world... She was already nine months pregnant... And the delivery date has come... It was after one week...she shared this news with her hubby ...he was too happy to see her wife delighted

They were on their bed and their conversation started...

"Tarika Mai bohat khush hun"...

' Mai bhi abhijeet... Bus ek hafta hamara baby hamare god me hoga'

" hmm"waise bhi aapko hamare liye time nahi milega...he said

' kuch bhi ho tum tho mere first baby ho ...she said smilingly

He too smiled and slept hugging each other

 **after** **one week**

It was special day for them ...they are going to have their baby ...especially in tarikas life...now one member will be added in their family who calls her mom...a symbol of their love...she was awaiting for this day from their marriage...now her biggest wish is going to be true...

She was talking with him in her home...suddenly she felt pain...

"Abhijeet I think its time...we need to go hospital"... She said

He took her to hospital... An injection was given to her and she went unconscious...It was more that an hour she went...all cid officers were in the hospital...all were awaiting for the good news...

Suddenly doctor came from operation theater...

"Doctor kya hua...aap chup kyun hai...bacha theek hai na" ...said abhijeet

I am sorry abhijeet... Aapka bacha KO hum bacha nahi sake...

" lekin kyun" cried abhijeet

I think injection ki over dose ki wajah se aapka bacha is duniya me aate he chala gaya...Wo actually bohat try kar chuke lekin Wo roya nahi...I am sorry he is no more...and doctor went from there

" Noooooo" he fell on his knees and cried

Aisa nahi ho sakta ...tarika KO Mai kya jawab dunga...he was crying hardly

Tumhe strong banna hoga abhijeet... Tarika ke liye he sahi...pls apne gham KO chupa lo...cried daya who was wiping his own tears

A nurse came and gave the dead body of the child...he was the child for the first time and may be last time ...it was the cutest baby ever...it was the replica of tarika...he was not knowing what to do...

Aap jaldi se bache KO buriel ground me gada dijiye...

"Lekin iski maa KO ek baar dekh he dijiye " said abhijeet

Tarika sehen nahi kar payegi sir...aur nahi dekh payegi bache KO...I think Jo nurse kehrahi wahi aapko Karna chahiye...said purvi holding her tears

Abhijeet just nodded

'Aap jaiye Mai tarika KO sambhal lungi'...said purvi

Lekin

" I think she is right abhijeet" said data

OK ...let's move...saying this he moved out side holding the lifeless creature in his hands

Purvi went inside and saw tarika sleeping ...she sat beside her and ruffled her hair..

How will tarika react after knowing the truth...how can they say her that her child is no more...it was very toughest job to say a mother that her child is no more...mis carriage is one thing ...it was when a woman is pregnant ...but after the child is born...a tear slipped from her eye...it was very difficult for anyone... And tarika is very sensitive... How will she able to digest this ...purvi wiped her both eyes seeing tarika opening her eyes

Tarika opened her eyes ...she was very weak and looking pale...she saw purvi beside her and smiled...purvi too smiled

' purvi tum to kyun rahi ho' her voice was soft...but saying that she was weak...

Kuch bhi tho nahi ...purvi tried to smile...

' OK ' she knew that her friend is hiding something ...but it was not a right time to ask...

Tarika was about to ask about their baby...purvi cut her

"Tarika I think you need some rest ...you look very pale...pls have a sleep...you will feel better".

OK ...saying this she closed her eyes and slept...

 **here in** **burial ground**

every thing was done but only one thing remained...burying a child...it was the toughest job for a father to bury his own child...his own blood...he looked one last time his child before keeping his child in that box...finally after much effort of daya and team mates he had left the child...his heart was much more heavy than before... It was like his world is going to be finished...

 **in** **hospital**

 _" maa..._ _mujhe yaha pe dar lag raha hai...maaaaaaaa...and the baby was crying..."_

 _Tarika opened her eyes with a thud...she was sweating_

 _"Kya hua tarika ...tum itni pareshaan kyun ho" said purvi_

 _Purvi mera bacha ro raha hai...Wo mujhe bula raha hai...mujhe Jana hoga...she tried to get up...but was feeling pain to get up_

'pls tarika pareshaan mat ho'...said purvi

"Tum jaake dekho na purvi...pls mere liye" tarika said

'OK Mai dekhti hun 'said purvi

She came outside and saw abhijeet and daya coming with team members

Abhijeet saw purvi

'Purvi sab theek hai na ' said abhijeet

Sir tarika ki haalat theek nahi hai... Wo apne bache KO yaad karke rahi hai...I think aapko tarika KO sach batadena chahiye...

"Ye bohat mushkil hai mere liye... Aap sab log ghar jaiye...Mai dekhta hun"...said abhijeet

All went away...abhijeet was with tarika thinking how to say this to tarika...tarika cannot bear this

It was more than one day in hospital... Tarika was continuously asking about the baby...but he was changing the topic...

Now she was discharged from the hospital

'Chalo tarika ...Mai hamare bache ke pàas me chaltha hun'

"Sach"she said...she was happy that she was going to see their child

He stopped car in front of a place...he held her hand and took her near a tomb

'Abhijeet tum mujhe yaha kyun laaye ho...ye tho burial ground'

Ye raha hamara bacha...saying this he closed his eyes...he could see her eyes ...when he opened his eyes ...he saw tarika was crying silently keeping her head near tomb

Abhijeet held her and made her to stand ...pls chalo yaha se...

She saw last time at the site where their love was sleeping peacefully

They went home and she locked herself in bathroom and cried for a long time...here abhijeet sat on sofa and cried loudly...it took long time for abhijeet to console her ...god knows how he consoled her...she used to be silent when he is beside her...both tried to silent when they are with each other...but it was little difficult

They cried many days thinking about their child without knowing each other...let's pray one day they will forget about it...and receive new happiness

 **how** **is this ?**

 **Zyada emo tho nahi hai na...pls read and review**

 **Pls encourage me guys  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much guts for your support...

 **a small note: this is original story which i heard... Some of you want to continue it...so I** **continued it ..**

 _maa..._ _mujhe aapke paas rehna hai...pls mujhe yaha se nikaliye...mujhe yaha nahi rehna hai ...pls maa...and the baby started crying..._

nooo...kuch nahi hoga tumhe ...pls Rona mat beta...mumma is here...pls don't cry beta...she was moving constantly not knowing what to do...she opened her eyes and saw a pair of eyes looking at her with concern... She looked at herself... Her face was sweating.. And her face was covered with tears also...

Abhijeet shakes Her by shoulder...and hugged her softly..not knowing what to say she hugged him tightly and kept her head on his chest

Aabhi hamari bachi ro rahi hai...mujhe mehsoos ho raha hai...while abhijeet kept his hand on her hair and consoling her...she saw him directly at his eyes...she could feel pain in his eyes...

Wo I am sorry abhi pata nahi kaise...I mean Wo...Wo tumhe bhi baby me jane ka dukh hai...pata nahi kyun Mai...she could not say more

"Shhh mai sab jaanta hun...tum pehle shaant hojao...he kissed her forehead... She relaxed a bit...tumhe hamari baby chahiye na...she nodded slightly... ..agar bhagawan hamari dua sunega na tho bohat jald hamare ghar me baby aayegi phir se...his voice was so calm and gentle that she was convinced with his words...he has magic in his words...

She kissed his lips ...saying that she is always with him...he could feel her feelings in that kiss...they kissed and kissed and kissed to start a new life...to forget the past which was very bitter to taste..once again their souls united that night...

 **after two months**

tarika was again pregnant this time all were happy but fear was also seen in their faces...

They knew if this time anything wrong happens its very difficult to handle abhirika... No no no...why should we think that bad thing will happen...always think positive... But this time they were super conscious... Always abhijeet will be with her...if abhijeet had to go for a meeting shreya or purvi will be with her...even Dr salunkhe also comes to speak with her every day...he tells her some measures and precautions...

It was 5th month abhirika were watching tv at night 9 o clock

tarika wants to see a horror movie but abhijeet was not letting her to see

'Tarika ye sab kuch nahi dekhte hai...baby KO dar lagega'...

"Nahi abhijeet baby bohat strong hai...apni papa jaise ...nahi darega/daregi...ye film bohat acha hai ...I am very curious to know what happens"

'No he switch offs the tv ...pls yaar mere liye he sahi ye sab mat dekha Karo na'

OK she said angrily... Ab so jao mujhe neend as rahi hai...saying this she lied on her side on bed

He smiled at her antics...'waise jab tum gussa hoti ho tho bohat cute lagti ho...bus pyaar karne ka man karta hai'...he said with little smrink

This only single line is enough

to make make her smile...

"Ye pyaar vyar sab kuch dikhava hai...tum mujh se koi pyaar nahi karts...nahi meri favorite movie dekhne dete ho"...she said all this in fake anger...it seems she wants him to console her...

Oh acha madam ...aapka gussa jayez hai...lekin hum bhi kuch kam nahi hai...he came closer to her and kissed her cheek

Ab gussa kam hogaya ...she nodded as no...

He kissed her eyes...she blushed lightly and nodded no

He came forward to kiss her lips...she closed her eyes ..she wanted to feel his kiss...she felt his hot breath on her lips...but there was no movement of him...she opened his eyes to look at him... He was smiling at her she blushed harder

Kya hua itna sharma kyun rahe ho...he said with mischievous grin

Kuch nahi...she blushed harder and hugged him..tum kabhi nahi sudhrogi na

Abhijeet nodded as no...jab tak aapki jaise pyaari biwi hai na tho aise harkate ho sakti haina...saying he locked his lips with hers.

 **after nine months**

they were in hospital once again...but this time all were tensed ..all cid officers even pankaj also there...praying to listen good news ...praying for tarika and her child...everyone's eyes were closed...they were just praying with wholeheartedly ...where as abhijeet was talking to himself that if something bad happens ..his wife would not live happily ...without his wife's happiness... He never ever lives happily

There was crying sound of baby...all opened their eyes at once...they saw doctor was standing in front of them

Abhijeet: doctor Wo..tarika aur bacha...he knew that baby was safe...but asking once again for his satisfaction

Doctor: Mubarak ho ghar me Lakshmi aayi hai...

He was happy that before aur doctor tarika kaise hai he asked

Doctor: hmm Wo thoda week hai...unka discharge hojayega shaam tak ...lekin aapko unka poora khayal rakhna padega

Abhijeet: OK doctor... Thank you once again

He went inside to meet this new creature who just entered this world...the moment he saw his child he felt like he reached the heavens...

His eye became teary... It's happy one...only one word came from his mouth to his lovely wife

 **thank** **you**...may be this word is very small to thank her... All officers went emotional seeing him

Daya came in rescue to make the situation lite...yaar beti Hui hai party kab de rahe ho...ab tho tumhari jeb khaali karke he rahunga Mai

All laughed at this...this child brought happiness once again in abhirika life

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

..

..

..

 **after 10 years**

abhijeet jaldi Karo priyal school se aati he hogi...

Haan baba karke raha hun ...bus paanch minute..sirf naam he likhna baaki hai...ye lo hogaya...he was satisfied with his work what he had done..

Ohho itna udho mat...jaldi se table par rakhna do...sirf paanch minute hai priyal KO aane me

And door bell rang

Outside priyal is standing with her chachu eating herfavorite choco...enjoying her self...

She saw that door was already opened

She opened the door fully with the help of his chachu...but it was dark

Mumma...papa...kaha ho...priyal aagayi dekho na but it was dark...chachu dekho na mumma jawab nahi se rahi hai...pls kuch Karo na...and suddenly lights were on...priyal was shocked to see that site...their house were beautifully decorated

He went and hugged her parents...

Papa ye cake mere liye kya...she asked happily

Haan beta aap me liye...she got reply from her father...

She cut the cake and fed everyone...after sometime she went to dance with her purvi maasi and shreya maasi ...this cute girl was looking very happy

Tarika was watching all this at a distance

She felt a hand on her shoulder

Aise priyal Ko kya dekh rahi ho ...he asked

Abhijeet agar hamari pehli baby zinda hoti tho priyal se thodi badi hoti na...kitna acha hota na

Hmm tarika ek baat jaan lo hame Jo milta hai usme khush hona chaihiye...Wo bachi hamari kismat me nahi hai...but kabhi kabhi mujhe bura lagta hai...lekin hame isi sach ke saath jeena hoga...par Jo bhi ho agar hum dono ek saath hai ...mere liye bus wahi kaafi hai ...

Then naughtily aur agar hamara pyaar aise he badh tha raha tho aur dozen bache hosakte hai

 **abhijeet** she hit his shoulder slightly... Tum kabhi nahi sudhrogi...she was blushing harder...he was lost once again in her... He loved to love her...let's hope this love will be forever

 **the end**

 **Sorry for this late update  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed it...pls review... Thanks to all who supported me in previous chapter...**

 **Will be back** **soon...silent readers pls review** **  
**


End file.
